8th World Wonder
by MirrorSakura
Summary: Songfic on the song 8th World Wonder by Kimberly Locke... I think its abit crappy oso but it should be passable. : hope you read it! Pairing ish - SxS


Author's Note – HIHI Everyone

**Author's Note – HIHI Everyone!! :DD I have decided to write another songfic (basically what I'm better at doing… TT) Okays so a brief intro to the song. Its called 8****th**** World Wonder by Kimberly Locke, album tittle is One Love and the director is Sam Erickson came out in 2004 and Copyrighted by Curb Records! :P yepps so basically all the intro you need :) It's a really nice song and the pairing for this story is SxS as always! :) I'm planning a ExT pairing soon… maybe a TxY pairing as well :) Anyway on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN CCS OR THE SONG 8****TH**** WORLD WONDER!**

_23-year old Sakura woke up from her bed, tapping the alarm clock's head, yawning and stretching. Then went to the kitchen and ate breakfast alone, checking her handphone for messages. _

**Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.**

_Then she arrived at a message sent by a certain amber-eyed boy and smiled at it…_

_**-Hi Sakura**__**! How you doing? Hope you're fine Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me this afternoon. Well tell me your answer in office today! \(.)/**_

_Sakura smiled and finished her cup of coffee and went to the fridge to take an apple and she looked at the picture hanging there, of her and Syaoran when they were middle-schoolers… both of them were smiling and saying cheese. That day the photo was taken she had won a prize._

**  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.**

_She then remembered another time then when Syaoran had 'stolen' her first kiss, she didn't mind it, in fact she was really happy. He and her were both equally red as tomatoes when they broke apart from their long kiss. And Syaoran had said that he loved her. _

**  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.  
**

_Then she set off to work. Smiling all the way… She then said to herself, "I love only one person… and that is him…" _

**  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.  
**

"_Heya Sakura! So what's your reply? If you're busy then we'll have it another time ne?"_

_Syaoran grinned at her as he walked beside her._

"_Syaoran!! TT I can't Eriol gave me tons of assignments to do…"_

_She sobbed like a child as Syaoran laughed and patted her head and said,_

"_Don't worry, just get the work done, you'll have your rewards! I'll tell Eriol to go easy next time on you. I'm the boss here right? wink"_

_She smiled at him as he comforted her._

**I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
**

_That following day…_

_Syaoran patted her on the back as she had finished her work._

"_Hmm… seems like you were busy with your work the whole day… So… Let's have dinner together ne? As a reward?"_

_Sakura grinned at him and nodded happily. _

**Your love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.**

**I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder…**

_As they entered the restaurant, Sakura realised that there was nobody except the staff, Syaoran smiled at her and led her to a table for 2 in the center of the restaurant, then sat her down. Sakura looked around her,_

"_Where's everybody?"_

_Then he went to his own seat and sat across her, smiling like the bright sun,_

"_Nevermind that… Anyway… What would you like to eat?"_

_The two then ordered their food, and Syaoran sat there. Suddenly he stood up and walked towards Sakura… _

_Sakura gasped as he knelt down on his knee… _

_He dug into his pocket and took out a pink box and flipped it open. _

_And he asked the question that Sakura always wanted to hear…_

"_Kinomoto Sakura… Will you marry me?"_

_Sakura gasped and looked at the smiling Syaoran,_

"_Seriously?"_

_Syaoran nodded,_

"_Seriously."_

_She sat glued to the spot for about 2 seconds._**  
**

**  
It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.  
**

_Then she smiled._

"_Yes. I'll love to…"_

_With that she jumped from her seat into Syaoran's arm and kissed him._

**  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under. **

_And Sakura kissed and thought, _

"**I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder…"**


End file.
